iHang With Freddifer
by Princezz of Sarcazm
Summary: When Carly's Grandpa dies, where will Sam stay every day? Freddie's, of course! R & R.
1. The Beginning

**My first iCarly so bear with me. I own nothing but the plot line. **

December 29, 2009

I can't stop thinking about him. Earlier, I saw him shirtless, with only his sexy plaid jammie pants on. His perfect, kind of round butt. Oh my gosh. I think I am in love with Freddifer Benson.

It all started with that damned kiss. I just want his lips on mine so bad now. They were so soft, so pink, so… kissable. Why won't he kiss me again? Oh, yeah, that's right, because I beat him up all the time. But he cannot know that I am falling for him. What would he say? What would Carls say? What would the WORLD say? I guess what I'm saying is that I'm scared at the outcome of admitting my feelings and I don't know what else to do because the boy is driving me CRAZY with want.

His chest, so tan, so muscular. I can't help but want to run my fingers down it and scratch him up. To run my tongue along the waistline of those plaid pants, make him shiver… oh man, I am in love with him.

AAAAHHHHH!

Ok, well, today…

**Morning of Dec. 29**

"CARLS!" Sam yelled as she banged the door to her apartment open. She heard the apartment behind her open and there was Freddifer himself, shirtless with those sexy plaid jammie pants on.

"Jeez Sam, do you have to be so loud?" he scratched his head and yawned, his tongue curling like a cat's.

"Do you have to be such a dork Fredderella?" She shot back. He shook his head and returned a moment later, into Carly's apartment with a long sleeved thermal jammie shirt on with his pants.

"That's better." Sam remarked. Freddie opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off. "My eyes were bleeding and crying on the inside, begging for you to put a shirt back on."

"They were only blee--"

"FREDDIE! SAM!" Spencer yelled as he came hopping out of his room, trying to put a sock on. "I need your help with a new sculpture. Now get dressed!" he hopped back to his room, realizing he had forgotten to put pants on.

Sam and Freddie laughed. Carly came down the steps fully dressed and cocked her head at the two on the couch, who were laughing and smiling. _Aw, _she thought. _I will get those two together if it kills me. Well, show time! _

"Hey guys. Sam, go ahead and borrow some clothes and Freddie, please put regular clothing on."

Sam went up the steps and Freddie went back to his apartment while Carly went to the fridge and got some Peppy Cola and a spaghetti taco from dinner the night before.

Sam and Freddie returned at the same time and started arguing over something.

Carly sprayed them with water and yelled. Then they made their way to school, Sam eating some ham on the way.

**At school, lunch time.**

"Gibby, please put your shit back on." Principal Franklin said as he made is way to the iCarly gang. "Carly, your brother, Spencer," he sighed and shook his head, muttering something about a bathrobe. "is here to pick you up. He says it is very important." He handed her a folder with the work she would miss while she was gone.

She hugged Sam and Freddie and walked off with Mr. Franklin.

"Wonder what's up." Sam said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, no, we are not eavesdropping!" Freddie protested, but she was already dragging him through the cafeteria to the vent by the principal's office to listen in.

Spencer was talking, "Carly, your grandpa is dead. We have to go to Yakima to oversee his funeral. We are leaving right away so, let's go." they left, and Sam and Freddie walked slowly back to the cafeteria. Sam was already texting Carly about it. Telling her that she was listening in.

Freddie was at a loss. On one hand, he had no idea how long Carly and Spencer would be gone, and on the other, where would Sam go if she couldn't go to Carly's every day?

"Sam, shut up a minute." Freddie said as they were walking to class. He pulled her into the men's room and locked the door.

She looked up at him, "Finally gonna admit you love me, Freddie-bo-beddie?" she asked, not looking up from her pear phone.

"No. Where are you gonna stay while Carly is gone?" she looked up at him, surprised.

"Well, I don't know."

"Stay with me and my mom. Ok?" he unlocked the door and left Sam sitting there, thinking.

**Later, after school at Freddie's.**

"How long will you be staying Samantha?" Freddie's mom asked nicely as they did their homework (ugh) at the table.

"Sam, and I don't know. However long Carly and Spence are in Yakima. Alright you cr--"

"Sam, I warned you." Freddie said, not looking up.

"Well, I guess I better go shopping then, what would you like Sam?"

"Ham and ribs and stuff, I guess. Thanks Mrs. B." she sipped at her Peppy Cola as Freddie and Mrs. Benson looked at her incredulously. "What! I need a place to stay and I can't get that by being mean, now can I?" she asked. "I'm gonna go shower."

She got up and locked herself in Freddie's room to write in her… diary before showering in his bathroom.

**Suggestions for tomorrow's events? Review!**


	2. Ribs

**I own nothing but this brilliant story.**

**December 30, 2009**

I accidentally slept next to Freddie last night. I hope it doesn't happen again.

**Dec. 29, bedtime. **

"Want to watch Up, Sam?" Freddie asked the blond demon.

"Sure, just so long as some action happens in it. I haven't seen it yet." Sam shrugged and made her way to Freddie's room where the movie watching began.

**Dec. 30, morning. **

An alarm rang and Sam reached over to smack the snooze button, but she hit something soft and warm instead.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Freddie scream when Sam hit his face and he flailed, then fell off his bed.

"Woops Freddison. Hahahaha." Sam laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

**At school…**

Sam was laughing in a bunch of girls she knew while Freddie watched her. I am pretty sure she said she loved me in her sleep. Could it be? No, I must have been dreaming.

Last night, he and Sam had fallen asleep on his bed, together, while they were watching Up. He had woken in the middle of the night and put his laptop away when he heard her. She murmured, "I love you, Freddie." then she snorted and rolled over.

He smiled to himself as he remembered her cute little snort and then shook his head. Nothing about Sam was cute and he had some serious issues if he thought so. He banged his head on his locker once or twice, then made his way to class when the first bell rang.

**Lunch.**

"Freddie Geekson! Over here!" Sam called to Freddie from their usual table as he made his way over to the AV club. He change course and sat with Sam.

She was eating ham, as usual, and had a bit of it in her hair. Freddie sighed and pulled the piece out of her hair, and that made her stop eating. "What?" She said with her mouth full.

"You had a piece of ham in your hair."

"I was saving that for later, when I get hungry. Ok?" she said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." they sat in an awkward silence for a minute and then Freddie asked, "Why did you call me over to sit with you?" Sam looked at him, hard, the way she does everything with him.

"Because we always do. Just the fact that Carly isn't here doesn't mean we can't. Right?" she said, pushing her ham away.

Freddie took a piece of her ham and ate it thoughtfully. "But I thought that you would deny ever knowing me if we ever ended up without Carly at any point in our lives."

"Usually, yeah, but I guess I have a soft spot for ya, Freddork." she said. Then she continued to eat her ham until lunch ended.

Freddie thought and thought about this, and he just couldn't think of a reason why Sam would admit that to him, other than she was high on ham. _That must be it. She was high from eating all that delicious ham. _

He shook his head again, and continued washing his hands before returning to class.

**End of school day.**

"Freddie! Sam! Over here!" Mrs. Benson called from her icy blue minivan. "Get in, we are going to a restaurant that is four hours away, and by cleaning gods we are eating there if it takes up eight hours to get there!" Mrs. B then went on a rant about how clean this place was said to be in the reviews.

"As long as I can get mamma some ribs. Mamma loves her ribs." Sam smiled and rubbed her stomach. Mrs. Benson and Freddie laughed good natured-ly as Sam put her seat back and fell asleep, muttering 'ribs' every once in a while.

"Sam, we're here." Freddie shook Sam awake and at the mention of being at the restaurant, she awoke and screamed, "GIMME SOME RIBS!!!!"

Mrs. Benson and Freddie laughed as Sam ran into the place, got them seats and ordered a smoothie and the biggest platter of ribs.

"Are you sure you want to pay for Sam's eating habits, Mom?" Freddie whispered to his mom as they watched Sam eat her ribs.

"I am sure, Freddie. She isn't that bad. All she needs is someone to love her." and Mrs. B continued to civilly eat her dainty fish platter.

Freddie continued on with his broccoli alfredo meal and smile at Sam, who was in rib heaven.

On the way back from the restaurant, Sam surprised them both with her singing skills as they sang along with the most famous Cuttlefish songs on the radio.

"Wow, Samantha, you are really good at singing!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Thanks Mrs. B!" Sam replied in too good of a mood to correct Mrs. Benson on her name.

"Yeah, Sam, you should sing more often!" Freddie shouted at her over the music.

"OK!" Sam yelled back and she slapped Freddie softly and sang a little bit louder, capturing his heart, unknowingly, with every note she sang.

**Freddie's apartment, around midnight.**

"Oh, my tummy! I don't think I can make it to school tomorrow, Mrs. B!" Sam yelled from the bathroom, where she had been puking for two hours straight.

"Of course, Samantha. Let me get my purse, we are going to the hospital to see what's wrong. Freddie! Get dressed, we are taking Sam to the hospital!"

Alarmed at the word hospital, Sam tried to protest, but everyone knows when Mrs. Benson has declared someone sick enough for the hospital, she will take them and get them better if it kills her.

**R & R please. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I love you guys!!! **


	3. Author Note

**I know that chapters are not supposed to be author notes. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not update unless at least 15 people vote on my poll. I want to know what my fans want to happen with Sam at the hospital. Please vote. Thank you. **


End file.
